


🐶Carlos Meets Wyatt🐺

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs ― on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs. Cruella raised Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals. As a result, Carlos had an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. Carlos realized that dogs can be gentle and lovable when Ben introduced him to Dude the campus mutt; the two then developed an unbreakable bond.Wyatt seems to be more sensible and cautious than his other pack mates. He seems to think things through more than his sister does and ponders more rationally before taking action.
Kudos: 2





	🐶Carlos Meets Wyatt🐺

Carlos was walking around Auradon with Dude waiting for Wyatt so they can hangout and play video games Carlos loves video games. Wyatt shows up and both of them walk to his room puts Dude on the bed while Carlos and Wyatt site at the end of the bed playing video games and eating snacks having a fun time then they pet Dude and watch their movies Descendants, 2, and 3 and Zombies 2.

R.I.P. Cameron Boyce Forever our Carlos Gone too soon miss you so much.?


End file.
